Hostage
by jade254
Summary: Olivia and Elliot respond to a shooting at an elementary school where the gunman has taken several hostages. Olivia puts herself in danger when she ignores orders and finds herself at the mercy of a deranged killer. Mature themes, minor sexual violence minor bad language. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF OFFENDED.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first ever svu story so I hope you like it. I will add that I am writing Elliot and Olivia as partners of 11 years.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and place names are fictional. I do not own any of them. **

**I would also like to note this story deals with a school shooting and one mention of a real life school shooting so please do not read if this offends you. There will be mature content included minor sexual violence and some minor bad language so again if this offends this is not for you.**

**I would appreciate constructive criticism as already mentioned I am a big svu fan but have not written it before.**

**One final thing I am not really familiar with hostage situations only from what i've read and seen on tv so it may not be 100% accurate.**

**Chapter One.**

**Thursday ****19th September 2013 9.45 a.m**

He was late, late for work for the third time this week. Strolling into the 16 precinct of the New York police department he glanced at his fellow squad members, but they hadn't seemed to have noticed his presence so he quickly made his way to his desk flinging his jacket over the back of the chair.

He had had another fight with Kathy, his wife which had resulted in yet another late night and another restless night on the couch. He slowly sat down but then heard the whisper of a familiar voice.

"Wanna talk about it?" The voice belonged to none other then that of his partner for the past eleven years Detective Olivia Benson.

Detective Elliot Stabler whipped his head around staring right across the room to his partner who was sat behind her desk almost hidden behind the casefiles piled on her desk.

"Something like that," he replied with a slight nod. It was strange but she always seemed to know exactly what was going on his life, without actually being in his life as so to speak. I guess he shouldn't have been that surprised it was no secret that they shared an incredible partnership and bond.

Elliot snapped out of his thoughts when a door swung open revealing their Captain and boss, Donald Cragen. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath "I'm in trouble."

Olivia stood up from her desk when the captain came roaring out of his office as it usually meant only one thing that one of them was in trouble and you could guarantee it would be either her or her partner. _I haven't done anything to piss him off today _she inwardly thought.

"Olivia, Elliot," the captain shouted.

"Yes sir," they both chimed in perfect sync with each other.

Donald Cragen shifted towards Elliot with a sheet of paper in his grasp. "I've just had a call, there's been a shooting at St Elmo elementary school."

The name St Elmo caught the attention of an older squad member Detective John Munch who had been busily following up some paperwork.

"Captain did you just say St Elmo elementary school?"

"Yes I did," Cragen answered him.

The older detectives face grimaced "I've got a friend who's kid attends that school, he's in the 1st grade."

Munch turned to see his partner Fin Tutuola offering a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "It's okay man i'm sure he's fine."

Olivia was next to speak up "Do we know the situation?"

Cragen glanced over the sheet of paper in his hand. "Not really much at this stage except the suspects name is John Macy and he is a former teacher at the school. Reports are there are several fatalities. We've also word he's barricaded himself inside one of the classrooms and has taken several hostages."

Olivia's heart was racing. After the Sandy Hook school shooting last year she had hoped they would never have to deal with something so atrocious again.

Several of the survivors are en route to Bellevue," Cragen then reported hastily. "Finch, Munch I need you two at the hospital and see if you are able to question any of the victims about what happened.

Both men nodded before exiting the squad room.

"El, Liv I need you over at the school now."

Elliot grabbed his jacket and waited for his partner to join him, then with a sense of urgency they hurried out of the precinct.

**St Elmo Elementary school. 10.15 a.m**

On their arrival at the scene they were greeted with utter chaos. There were numerous police cars lining the street, swat vans, firetrucks and EMS crews tending to the wounded. One lonely officer was trying his hardest to keep the angry mob of what looked to be frantic parents, teachers and even some children at a safe distance.

Olivia and Elliot exited the vehicle and slowly made their way across the school yard. Olivia stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed paramedics carrying out the small body bags. She felt sick to the stomach. Usually she could handle anything. Working in special victims she was used to seeing everyday the sick and depraved things people inflicted on one another, but it still hit her hard and she leaned into her partner for support.

"Liv are you alright?" he asked a little worried.

"I can't imagine what those parents are going through. "You send your children to school each morning trusting them to be in the safest place and then this happens."

Elliot gave her a sympathetic glance as they made their way over to a balding older officer shouting orders left, right and center.

The ordering officer turned around to see Elliot and Olivia walking towards him. At first he thought he was about to deal with another set of outraged parents but as soon as they were in closer view he noticed their badges and guns attached to them.

"Ah you must be the two detectives from special victims," he announced. His voice booming over the ensuing noise of their surroundings.

Elliot introduced themselves. "Yes i'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Detective Olivia Benson."

The officer eyed Olivia up and down before introducing himself. "Officer Trent Morgan."

Elliot couldn't help but notice the older mans lingering look on his partner. "So what do we know so far?"

"Thirteen dead including three teachers. Eleven injured, three critical." The older officer gestured for them to follow him towards another entrance of the school building whilst he continued to brief them further.

"Shooters name is John Macy, thirty five years old and up until two weeks ago was an english teacher at this school. He's also been involved in several community projects and was a scout leader for three years."

Olivia pulled out a small notepad from her jacket pocket. "Do we know why he left?"

Morgan shrugged. I'm having his file faxed over we should know more then. What we do have is CCTV footage of the bastard entering the building at around seven forty five this morning through an external door to the gymnasium. We're not sure where he was hiding out but a witness reported seeing him in the main reception area at nine fifteen when he opened fire on the school secretary after she questioned him.

Morgan stopped short of the door which led them into the building and pointed across to an adjacent building. "We have snipers on the roof but the sonavabitch closed all the blinds so we can't even see what is going on inside let alone take a shot."

Olivia and Elliot proceeded to follow Morgan further into the building until they arrived into the school cafeteria. When they were inside he began to show them security footage that had been uploaded to a laptop.

"Here we can see Macy walking from this direction, which i've been told is the janitors closet. He then proceeds over to the main reception desk and opens fire on Miss Adams the school secretary. I've been told she's in critical condition.

Elliot moved closer to the laptop screen pausing the footage to get a closer detailed look. "Looks like she became suspicious and tried to press the panic alarm."

Morgan continued the footage. "He then opens fire on another two teachers who attempted to tackle him."

Olivia breathed heavily as the footage then skipped ahead to show the gunman in another part of the building stalking the hallway. The figure stopped suddenly and Olivia realized why. He had spotted a group of small children huddled together, a look of pure horror spread across their angelic faces. The next second the man raised his gun and opened fire. Olivia turned away sharply. "Oh my god those poor children. They must have been terrified."

Elliot screwed up his face with pent up frustration. He had kids himself and could not imagine how he would feel if they were ever in a situation like this.

From then on the footage continued to show the shooter forcing himself into classrooms until he reached one specific classroom.

"Class 4B," Morgan announced. "He's been in there for the past hour. We know he has at least twenty children in there and their teacher Melissa Matthews."

"Have you managed to talk to this guy yet?" Elliot then asked, wandering to himself that the whole time they were standing around they hadn't mentioned to ask this vital piece of information.

"We've had several officers attempting communication for the past half hour but he ain't talking." Morgan paused momentarily whilst gazing at the two younger detectives. "We have a hostage negotiator on his way as we speak."

Elliot threw off his jacket and loosened his tie "I don't get it. I mean our shooter is a well educated man, has ties to the community. So what? Did he just wake up one morning and just decide to walk in here and open fire on infants."

Morgan couldn't agree more. "What's this guys deal? What's his reason?"

Olivia attempted her toughest voice. "Sometimes there is no reason. They do it because they can. Maybe they feel empowered or perhaps it's just the thrill."

Morgan was about to offer up his own explanation when another office passed him some paperwork. He quickly scanned the pages. "BINGO," he announced loudly. "Looks like we have our motive. Melissa Matthews reported him for sexual harassment."

They both listened to Morgan as he read through the file. As they were bombarded with more and more information the more everything was starting to make sense.

"So..."Elliot began. "Let me get this straight. Macy works here for five years then a year ago is arrested on sexual harassment charges. The case is dropped due to insufficient evidence and he manages to keep his job. Six months later he's arrested again on stalking and kidnapping charges but again the charges are dropped. This time however the school board decide he can no longer teach at the school so they had no choice but to let him go."

Olivia listened intensely as her partner went over the details. "So that's why he's gone after Melissa. He blames her for loosing his job."

"We need to get up there and talk to this guy," Elliot steamed, his pulse racing.

"We wait for the hostage negotiator," Morgan insisted trying to be as polite as possible.

"And until then this guy could be getting more and more angry, frustrated and pretty much pissed off," Elliot reminded him. "He has twenty kids in there with him not to mention a woman who he probably blames for ruining his life. They're probably terrified." Elliot didn't feel like getting into a beef with Morgan but he couldn't stand here doing nothing either.

"Look I don't know how you deal with this kind of thing in your department but we follow precedure. This is a hostage situation so just let us handle things."

Olivia left Elliot seething whilst she attempted her own negotiation with Morgan. "Just let us talk to him. We handle perps like him everyday."

Morgan leaned right towards her face. "With all due respect detective you're out of your comfort zone here. You interrogate suspects in a precinct full of law enforcement officers, not in a room with frightened kids and most probably a terrified teacher."

Olivia retailated. "With all due respect sir we've also had our fair share of crazy wack jobs in our interrogation room and we've always handled any situation. All i'm asking for is five minutes."

Morgan huffed but felt he needed to give them an opportunity, after all rapists and murderers weren't his kind of thing. His job more entailed standing on the sidelines and giving orders. He threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay detective you have five minutes."

There was hush as they arrived at the classroom. Several armed officers in body armor lined the wall just outside. The eerie silence plagued Elliot and he felt uncomfortable. It felt like the calm before the storm and just as he had that thought. A noise errupted on the other side of the door.

It was a childs scream. "HELP, HELP!"

Olivia and Elliot immediately yanked out their weapons edging closer to the locked door.

A firm shut up was heard from inside and then another voice. An older female with a pleading voice. Then some clattering and then silence.

Elliot grabbed the door handle giving it a firm push but it wouldn't budge. "John Macy. My name is Detective stabler. Can we talk?"

"Anyone attempts to come in here and i'll start shooting. You know I can." The voice faltered for a second. "I swear i'll do it."

Olivia had decided to join in knowing perhaps he may open up to a female. "John?" No reply "John my name is Detective Olivia Benson. It's okay, everything is okay you don't need to do anything we just want to talk."

They all waited with baited breath. The silence was overwhelming.

"John can you hear me?" she asked calmly.

Morgan pushed her to the side. "John this is Trent Morgan. We have this building surrounded. Now just let the hostages go and we can talk about this."

"Go away!" the voice screamed again.

Morgan's voice rose this time. "Look John you have no where to go, now just release the hostages and I can come in and we can talk about this man to man."

They were met with a scream and realized it was Melissa. "I'm getting pretty frustrated in here so if you try anything I will take my anger out on dear little Melissa here, and I really don't think you want anything to happen in front of these sweet little kids."

"Sonaofabitch!" Elliot pounded the wall his temper getting the better of him.

"Haven't you hurt enough people John," Olivia asked calmly. "I know you don't want to hurt anyone else."

"How do you know?" he hollered.

Olivia's heart was beating faster and faster. It felt like at any moment it was about to leap out of her chest. She never even felt this nervous when interrogating the worst scum of the earth back at the precinct. "Because if you did you would have done it already," she concluded.

"Maybe i'm just biding my time."

Call it a womans intuition but Olivia felt that the reason why John hadn't hurt Melissa is that in some twisted way he cared about her. She had to use this to her advantage. "I think you care John."

"His voice deepened taking on a more menacing tone. "No way! They're all just a bunch of whores. You try to do a nice thing but it comes back to bite you in the ass."

Olivia approached the door. "Is that what you think John? Is that really what you think?"

There was a tremendous silence once again. Everyone waited ceremoniously for the next sound.

"You know what Olivia."

"What John?"

"You have a really sexy voice. Maybe you should come in and join the party."

Olivia pulled back from the door whilst Elliot pounded on it. "That ain't going to happen John! You hear me!"

"Who are you her boyfrend?," came the sneering voice from Macy.

Elliot watched Olivia's face. He knew that look._ She's contemplating it I know it. _But before she could say anything Elliot almost pounced on her. "Don't even think about it." He grabbed both arms gently, he knew he had to stop her from making a very rash decision.

Morgan could see the younger mans face drain of color. He didn't know much about their relationship but it sure looked like a close one. Just the way Elliot leaned in towards her. _Yep very close. _

"Liv you are absolutley not going in there. This guy is a loose cannon. He's armed and dangerous," he reiterated as if she didn't already know. "Cragen would personally nail my ass to the wall if I let you do this."

"I know how to handle perps like him Elliot."

Morgan upon hearing the two detectives in discussion had himself realized what Olivia was attempting to do. He had to step in "Detective Benson your partner is right you can't go in there and that is an order."

"Look we can't stand around all day talking about this, you know what he threatened to do to Melissa. It's just a matter of time." Olivia closed her eyes just thinking about what would happen to the state of mind of those kids if they had to witness something so harrowing.

All their thoughts were interrupted by Macy's voice. "So what's it going to be Olivia?"

The detective walked back towards the door. "John I can't come in there unless you do something in return."

"What?"

"I want you to release the children and Melissa. It can be just you and me."

_Now she's finally lost it _Elliot thought. He gritted his teeth. _Yeah that's what he really wants, him and my beautiful partner alone. Well over my dead body!_

"No way Olivia! but i'll tell you what i'll release half the kids but Melissa stays here."

"Come on John you can do better then that." Olivia had to keep trying.

"You know what Olivia how about I release half the whiney little brats and shoot the rest, done deal don't you think?"

A scream of "No!" was heard and they instantly knew it came from Melissa.

"No no no John I''ll come in just don't hurt them," Olivia shouted in a shaky but firm voice. "Look why don't you release, say ten of the children then I can come in."

She waited for what seemed like an eternity for an answer. "Alright i'll let them go but you need to come in unarmed."

That next proposal unnerved Elliot. It was bad enough she wanted to go in there in the first place but unarmed would leave her in a very vulnerable position.

"You have my word," she assured him.

Elliot knew Olivia was going to do this whether he wanted her to or not. Her dedication was astounding but it also could get her in hot water sometimes.

Morgan grabbed her harshly. "Detective Benson may I remind you i'm in charge here and I am not letting you in there."

Olivia flinched periodically before nudging him away "So stop me!"

A mere five minutes later Olivia was suited up with a kevlar vest and being quickly briefed about trying to get Macy close to a window and releasing a blind. That way snipers may be able to take him down if it became necessary.

Elliot walked her to the door. "You ready?"

She smiled at him. "Ready as i'll ever be." She handed Elliot her gun."

"I'll be waiting right here for you when you come out, just try not to disappoint me." Elliot put on a brave exterior but internally the thought of her going in there was tearing him apart.

"She regained her composure. "John it's me Olivia let me in."

There were loud screeching sound as desks were dragged across the floor and away from the door. Next came a clicking sound and then the door slowly opened. Olivia peered inside only to be met with the dark, soulless eyes of the gunman. He had Melissa in a chokehold with a gun pointed at her head.

Olivia inched closer. "John it's okay. Where are the kids?"

"Show me your hands first."

Olivia raised both hands up in front of her showing Macy that she had done what he had asked.

Satisfied he motioned for the ten children to come over. He had handpicked them personally. Mainly the whiny, whimpering ones he could rather do without.

Olivia pulled the children towards her and Elliot quickly plucked them towards him and to safety. It was then that John threw Melissa to the floor harshly and grabbed hold of Olivia, his gun jabbed into her temple.

"It's nice to finally meet you Olivia."

**thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This next chapter is rather long but I wanted to try and get it out in one chapter so I can move on with the rest of the story. **

**Anyways so this is going to be a prequel to the first chapter so I can set up the bad guy and give a little insight as to why he did what he did and this will lead up to the events in chapter 1. This means there will be violence and some towards children. sexual references and some bad language. so please don't read if you are uncomfortable with this. It is hard to write this kind of stuff but I am a nice person honest.**

**Anyway the end of this chapter will tie into the first chapter but with a little more dialogue so you may recognise some of the stuff happening from chapter one.**

**I hope you enjoy and feel free to review.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Thursday 19th September 7.30am Near St Elmo elementary school.**

Thirty five year old John Macy gleamed as he swung his black suv into a service road half a block from his final destination. He had parked here as he hadn't wanted anyone to recognise his vehicle. He stepped out and opened the rear door reaching in to grab the handles of a black duffel bag. He then subsequently locked his car and started to walk.

It was a only a five minute stroll, but in those minutes he began to re-evaluate his plan. It became obvious to him that once he stepped into that building he wasn't coming out...at least alive anyway. He took a breath of the polluted New York air. _Well at least I won't be breathing this shit anymore. _He looked at his watch taking note of the time _seven thirty, perfect timing._

He strolled through the black metal gate staring up a the dark bricked building ahead. "Here we are. St Elmo Elementary school," he announced to himself rather smugly. The parking lot was virtually empty, just a few odd cars dotted around. He passed through the first parking lot taking a narrower path around to another part of the school. He spotted the gymnasium up ahead. After working here for five years he was quite adept at knowing all the morning procedures.

Macy was well aware the janitor unlocked the side door leading to the gymnasium at seven fifteen am, so those staff that used the smaller parking lot could gain access. He just took it as an excuse so they didn't have to walk their lazy asses around to the main entrance. _I won't complain this time as it works in my favor._

Pulling open the door he stepped into familiar territory. He walked slowly across the freshly buffed maple wood flooring. He hadn't gotten far when he heard footsteps forcing him to dive out of view behind some crash mats piled up in the corner. He peered out to see one of the sports coaches gathering up some sports equipment from the store cupboard.

Macy took this opportunity to scurry out of the gym. It was empty in the hallway outside so he was able to walk contentedly towards his next port of call. He pulled open the large closet and ducked inside. He almost choked on the aroma of cleaning products and then very nearly tripped over the large industrial vacuum parked inside.

Macy squatted down. He knew Lewis Harrison the school janitor was busy making his rounds and wouldn't be back for at least an hour, so he could hide out in here until then. He unzipped the bag and pulled out three glock semi automatic weapons and his high powered rifle. He then reached to the bottom of the bag and pulled out his eight inch bowie knife. He skimmed his finger across the sharp blade. He closed his eyes and he imagined the knife slicing into soft flesh. He had always figured that it would feel a lot more personal then shooting someone afar with a bullet.

Macy then went back to the guns checking all three were fully loaded, but took out extra cartridges in case he needed them. He did however have to load the rifle so he quickly took care of that then placed gently on the ground.

He sat down on the cold hard floor and waited. Minutes ticked by. He heard an array of voices outside, a mix of male and female voices. The voices trailed off as they passed by. None of them had the faintest idea what he had planned.

_She should have just been honest with me. She shouldn't have been all flirty with me. She shouldn't have led me on like that. How did she expect me to react? I ask her for coffee she accepts. I ask her out on a date she accepts, I ask her out to the movies and she still accepts. Then, just when I think she maybe that least bit interested in me and __I go to show her how much I like her she has to go and drop that bombshell._

_ "I already have a boyfriend." What the fuck! Since when? So all those secret smiles, all those long lingering stares, all those heartfelt conversations in the teachers lounge after classes, they were nothing "I'm really sorry John I really like your company but I'm already involved with someone," she had told him. It was like someone had ripped the beating heart from my chest. At first I thought she had been making it up because I had possibly come on a little too strong. It was only a kiss, and perhaps a grope but maybe she wasn't ready. After I had dropped her home I gathered my thoughts. I tried calling her to apologise but she never took my calls. On like the twentieth time I called a male voice picked up the phone. He told me to stop calling or he would call the police. I knew then she was telling the truth. That bitch!_

Macy continued to sit in the dark room tapping the gun against his forehead still in deep thought. He glanced at his watch. Soon school would begin and so could he. Thoughts flooded back penetrating his mind.

_I had hoped to talk to her on the Monday morning but she had called in sick. I couldn't concentrate. The snivelling little brats were noisier then usual and damn right rude. That evening I tried to pass the time by marking some papers but it didn't help. It was a two hour drive, but it was worth it. I pulled up outside her house and waited. I waited for three hours and that's when I saw them. The cute couple. Melissa Matthews and her boyfriend. They were arm in arm and she was leaning in towards him. She didn't look sick. I watched as they hurried inside out of the bitter wind. I sat there for another hour just watching. Around ten thirty the light in the living room went out and several seconds later the light in the upstairs wind flicked on. He had only been to her house once but he knew the layout. Then minutes later that light too was out. I bet they're having wild passionate sex right about now. That should have been me._

Suddenly Macy was brought out of his thoughts by footsteps that seemed to stop outside the closet. He held his breath as the door knob turned slightly. He raised the gun. He really wasn't ready to be discovered yet, but if he was, then whoever was about to come in was going to find out what a bullet to the head feels like. He raised the gun a little higher aiming it directly at the doorway. The footsteps then moved away and he breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes flicked to his watch once again. "Five more minutes."

_I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for her. She made me do this. I just wanted to talk, to explain things. The incident in the photo copier room was a mistake. I hadn't meant to grab her so forcefully, I just wanted to make her see she could love me. Yes putting my hand on her thigh was taking it a little far but think I came off worse. That harsh slap to the face really hurt._

_I never even blamed her for calling the police, and having to spend six hours being interrogated over sexual harassment charges. She was confused, conflicted so she had spun them a sob story. Lucky for me there really wasn't a whole bunch of evidence to hold me on so they had to let me go._

_Of course in the days to follow things got a little heated. I hadn't seen her at school so I had tried calling, just so I could hear her voice. For two days straight I got no answer, so I drove over her house. The first time I just sat outside in my car watching and waited for any sign of her. The second time I had seen her empty some trash and could have sworn she saw me as she walked back into the house. On the third occasion she had definitely noticed me, that much was clear to me as she came swooning across the road. She was angry, starting to accuse me of stalking her. She told me to leave her alone or she would report me to the police again. She wouldn't let me get a word in edgeways before returning to her house._

_I guess the final straw came a few days later when I followed her to her car after school. I was so was tired and hadn't been sleeping so I don't think I could have been in the right frame of mind. As soon as she stepped into her vehicle I quickly flung open the passenger door and threw myself in. "Drive!" I had screeched at her."_

_She was trembling. We drove for hours until I told her to head to a nearby canal. I just thought that if she could see a softer more caring side of me she wouldn't feel the need to ruin things between us._

_She kept asking why I was doing this but I didn't have an answer for her. I just sat there contemplating what to do, but I really didn't know. It was then I saw it, the big flashy ring on her finger. I couldn't believe it, she was getting married. I saw red and went clambered out. I raced around to the drivers side and proceeded to drag her from the car, all the time struggling and her screams piercing the night. She clawed my face with her fingernails drawing blood._

_I had been so close to ruining her in the hope her boyfriend would no longer want her, but of course I never got that far. I had been interrupted by a passer by and Melissa had drove off leaving me standing there my pride in tatters._

_So that was really the final crunch. Melissa had called the police and I was collared. Sixteen hours down that station getting a grilling by two male detectives, this time on stalking and kidnapping charges. _

_Again I full cooperated. I gave my statement...again. Told them how it was a big misunderstanding. I made it look like she was the one coming onto me, then attacked me when I rejected her._

_It seemed to work. I was again released without charge, but the school weren't so forgiving. I had been ordered to attend a meeting with the school board and after just three hours of deliberation they told me that due to the recent events that they had to let me go._

_I actually had expected it. Nonetheless I was angry. Angry at Melissa, then angry at myself. I cleaned my locker out and packed up my things then I was escorted out the building. As I passed by I saw them all standing at me. The smug looks, the whispers, even some 6th graders were staring at me and cruelly pointing and laughing._

_They'll be sorry they'll all be sorry._

His own words echoed in his mind as the alarm he had set on his wristwatch sounded seconds later bell ringing to signal the start of school.

"Yes they'll all be sorry."

He heard the shouts of children's voices as they scurried past his safe haven. Then the gruffer voices of the teachers hurrying them to their classrooms. He grabbed his rifle throwing the strap over his left shoulder. He pulled on his green army jacket to hide it from view. He then shoved two of his handguns into the back of his black cargo pants. He put his knife safely in its sheath he'd attached to his trousers. He then waited patiently for an five extra minutes before he slowly opened the door and inched himself out.

It was all so quiet now. He saw two children up ahead running to class but no adults around at least. He walked slowly down the hall to the school secretary's office and the front desk. He needed to find out which classroom Melissa would be teaching in today.

Laura Adams the school secretary was busy filing some paperwork when she saw the former school teacher strolling towards her. She was actually a little surprised to see him wandering around the school. As he approached the desk his jacket swung to the side and she caught sight of the rifle. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly fumbled around for the panic button, however before she had the chance a loud bang reverberated around the building, blood splattering on the back wall as her slim body slumped to the floor, a gaping through her forehead.

Another receptionist who had been in the office heard the shot just as Laura's body fell. She caught a glimpse of the shooter, but luckily he hadn't seen her and she ducked down beside a filing cabinet simultaneously reaching for the phone.

Tim Hatten, and Roger Smith two other teachers rounded the corner when they saw the scene playing out in front of them. Roger who had had some military training stealthily crept forward and dived towards the gunman aiming for his legs hoping to bring him down.

Macy was caught off guard and for a split second lost his footing, but he quickly regained his balance and aimed his rifle at Tim, who in an attempt to help his colleague was blasted into a nearby wall. As Roger was distracted by his friends demise Macy reached for his gun and one shot to the back of the head took care of his attacker.

He kicked Roger to the floor as he still had a grip on his legs and then continued on. A group of children outside a nearby classroom practicing some reading gazed in horror as Macy stalked towards them with one of his handguns levelled in front of him. They screamed and dashed across to a nearby corner. The group huddled together completely still.

Macy stopped in his tracks and turned to the terrified children. They were sobbing their little hearts out. "Mr Macy?" came the smallish whisper from one of the children who had obviously recognised him.

"Mommy!" another yelled.

Macy pulled back the trigger. "Don't worry, you're all going to heaven." He closed his eyes and fired five shots into their small delicate bodies.

Upon hearing gunfire a teacher from a nearby classroom came out to investigate, but she was only met with a bullet to the chest. She instantly fell backwards blood spreading across her white shirt.

Screams from her classroom erupted but he ignored them and carried on. He stopped outside another room and pushed open the door firing shots at the unsuspecting children and their teacher.

"Where is she?" He forced himself into another classroom and again several shots were fired. He blocked out the wails and screams as he now stood at the foot of the stairs. His pace quickened as he bounded up two at a time. At the top of the stairs he clasped his eyes on the room he had been looking for. He peered through the window of the door. There she was standing there, talking to her class oblivious as what had just taken place.

He clicked open the classroom door and casually strolled in holding his weapon in front of him.

Melissa's head snapped to the side as she saw the intruder enter the classroom. "John?" she questioned timidly. "John what are you doing?"

The children screamed in terror as Melissa barked orders at them to hide under their desks and take cover.

John grabbed for Melissa's arm and pulled her close to him holding the gun firmly under her chin. "Remember me sweetheart."

He pushed her to the floor whilst he went to the door and clicked the lock. He saw several people running past all the time screaming loudly. He pulled down the blind on the door then ordered the kids against the wall.

Some did as he asked, others were frozen to the spot. He pulled the rifle off his shoulder and fired several shots into the air.

Melissa covered her ears, the noise was deafening. "It's okay children please do what he says."

Once all the children were right where wanted them he sauntered over to the window. He heard the sirens in the distance, he knew they were coming.

He grabbed each desk and pushed them up against the door as a barricade.

"Melissa! Melissa!" He heard her name being called from the other side of the door most likely from her fellow colleagues. The door was being forced but he knew they couldn't open it.

Macy clasped a hand over her mouth. "Ssh." With the other hand he pointed the gun at the whimpering children. "Not a sound."

It took a good five minutes for them to realize they weren't getting into this room. Macy then released his grip from Melissa and he allowed her to tend to the children. He took the rifle off his shoulder and placed it down on the large desk at the front of the room. It was heavy and his left shoulder ached.

"So what happens now John?" Melissa asked in a shaky voice.

"We wait."

The sirens wailed loudly. The roaring sound of a helicopter overhead prompted him over to the window. He peeked out from behind one of the blinds. He stared down to the ground at the masses of police, EMS crews, and swat teams gathered there. "Wow they've really pulled all the stops out. Looks like the entire police department is out here," he muttered to himself.

"Please just let the children go John. They're scared."

"No-one is going anywhere now shutup!" he boomed.

It wasn't long until the the police were outside the door hollering to him, trying their best at reasoning with him in an attempt to lure him out. After their futile attempts at communicating with him he was then met with a more authoritative voice. An office introducing himself as Trent Morgan head of a swat team.

"Can you give me your name," he heard Morgan ask from the other side of the door.

_No way! You're the police you figure it out. It can't be too hard to find. _he thought quietly to himself.

"Okay can you tell me how many people you have in there with you?"

Still silence.

"We can help you but you have to talk to us." Macy slammed his fist against the door as Morgan carried on his speech. "If anyone does anything i'm going to start shooting these kids."

This time there was total silence from outside the room.

_That told them._

Macy made his way over to the window again and pulled back the blind gently. He observed the snipers hanging out on the opposite rooftop. _Like to see them try to hit what they can't see. _

The classroom was fairly quiet now. The children had settled down after they were comforted by their teacher. Macy sat on the floor against the wall stroking the gun still firmly gripped in his hand.

The next sound however startled him as one of the children started yelling "Help me! Help me!"

Macy leapt up careering over to the screaming child. "Shut up!" He raised his hand to slap him but Melissa grabbed for his arm.

"Stop it!"

Macy pushed her aside and she fell into one of tables. He was just about to take another swing when he was met with an unfamiliar voice from outside.

"John Macy. This is detective Elliot Stabler. Can we talk?"

Macy again made his threats known. "Anyone comes in here and i'll start shooting... you know I can...I swear I'll do it." His heart was beating loudly, his breathing heavy. The next voice he heard though intrigued him.

"John?

_That voice. _He listened again.

"John my name is Detective Olivia Benson. It's okay. Everything is okay. You don't need to do anything we just want to talk."

_Olivia, such a pretty name he thought. And her voice it's so sultry, so sexy. She can talk to me all she wants._

"John? Can you hear me?"

_Her voice is so calming and soothing, not at all like the rest of those neanderthals out there. _However the next voice he heard angered him. It was that prick Morgan again, warning him how they had the building surrounded and ordering him to release the hostages so he could come in and talk man to man.

_Like that's going to happen. Where's Olivia? _He was frustrated now that he stormed over to Melissa who screamed as he grabbed her harshly. "I'm getting pretty frustrated in here so if you try anything, I'm going to take it out on dear little Melissa here." He was sure they didn't want him hurting her in front of the children.

"Haven't you hurt enough people John."_ There it was her voice again. _

He released his hold on Melissa forcing her back to the floor.

"I know you don't want to hurt anyone else."

_She really is a woman of many talents if she can read minds. _"How do you know?"

"Because you would have done it already," came her reply.

"Maybe i'm biding my time," was his only answer.

"I think you care John," he heard again.

_That's a lie! _And he had no hesitation telling her what a bunch of whores they all were. She didn't seem to believe him, but that was okay. Why would she believe him. Although if she was to come in here he could try to convince her.

"You know what Olivia. You have a really sexy voice. Why don't you come in and join the party." The minute he said that the next sound he heard was a very loud pounding on the door and a very angry voice who he recalled belonged to detective Stabler.

He laughed. "Who are you her boyfriend?" He never received an answer but he knew. He'd heard the overprotective tone of his voice so he was actually surprised that Olivia has agreed to come in.

He was sure those male officers or her 'boyfriend' out there wouldn't have let her within arms reach of him. Or maybe she was just one of those hot headed detectives who actually didn't play by the rule book. He preferred the latter it almost thrilled him.

He was actually quite excited to have another playmate in there with him, but it seemed for her to agree he had to do them a little favor first. He'd heard their proposal but there was no way he was going to agree to those terms they would have to take what they could get.

Finally though they had come to an agreement he promised to release ten of the children. He went over and picked the ten who were still crying and whimpering. At least he wouldn't have to listen to their whines any longer.

When Olivia announced she was ready he dragged some of the desks which were against the door and so she could gain access. Before he unlocked the door he grabbed Melissa in a chokehold with a gun to her head. She was his leverage just in case they decided to try anything.

He slowly unlocked the door and Olivia appeared asking for the children. He made sure she was unarmed first as he had asked and when she was able to confirm that he gestured for them to leave. Once they were outside he threw Melissa down and grabbed hold of Olivia instead, his gun now against her temple. He kicked the door shut and promptly locked it.

She was as lovely as he had imagined. Her olive skin sparkled, He took in the scent of her shampoo as he stood right behind her, his face almost nestled in her shoulder length hair.

"It's nice to finally meet you Olivia."


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank EOhope1, Meg, Leysa,BeautifulBenson0123 and Lilbookworm7777 for taking the time to review. I would also like to thank all those following this story.**

**Okay so this chapter is slightly shorter but I will be working on making the next one a little longer.**

**Usual warnings apply.**

**Chapter 3 **

**St Elmo Elementary school. 11.00am**

Olivia held her breath as the man with whom she had only been talking to moments earlier now gripped her tightly. He made her skin crawl, just thinking about the things he had done to those innocent people. Now though she had to push those horrifying thoughts to the back of her mind. She was going to need to use all of her tactics to insure they would all leave this room alive.

Macy stared at his latest addition intensely. He had never seen a female cop who looked so vibrant, so enchanting. He had the greatest feeling he was going to have a lot of fun.

Olivia struggled out of his grasp slightly. "John," she murmured. "John you can let go of me now."

Macy snapped back to his senses. "I'm terribly sorry Olivia. Was I hurting you?" He released his hold on her and she immediately bolted to the other side of the room where Melissa and the children were sitting as quietly as they could be.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked in a gentle whisper.

Melissa raised her eyes to the woman now squatting in front of her. "I think so," she nodded.

Olivia's attention then turned to the children. "Hi guys my name is Olivia, and i'm with the police."

"Are you here to take us home?" Came the small voice of a five or six year old girl wearing pigtails.

Olivia nodded. "I'm going to be working on it."

A curly haired boy then started crying. "I want my mom."

Olivia felt a lump rise in her throat. "I know sweetheart, and you'll see her soon." She wiped the tears from his eyes. "I promise."

John could hear lots of whispering going on and it unnerved him. "Times up Olivia! As you can see their fine. Come back over here."

Olivia reassured them once more before heading back to where John was standing. "So John why don't we talk."

Macy suddenly snapped. He grabbed his rifle from where he had left it earlier and pointed it at Olivia. "You know this is a high powered rifle and one bullet could easily penetrate that vest you're wearing. And even if it didn't kill you, it would hurt like a bitch!"

Olivia was face to face with him now, their bodies just inches apart. "Why bother with all that when you could shoot me in the head."

Macy pressed the tip of the rifle into her vest. "But that would be too quick. You know it can take hours to die from a bulletwound to the stomach I were to miss all your major organs."

_Why is he telling me this? "_John you're not a sadist, and you're not going to shoot me." She grabbed the gun he was holding and lowered it down.

"Your right Olivia." He tenderly traced a finger down her cheek. "I'm not going to shoot you. You're far too beautiful for that."

Olivia flinched away. "So why don't we talk."

"Talk! That's all you people want to do is talk. Well i'm done with talking. I want some action."

svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

"So Detective Stabler. You still think it was wise to let your girlfriend in there?" Morgan asked whilst they were all waiting patiently outside.

Elliot instinctly grabbed Morgan's collar, his eyes burning. "She is not my girlfriend!"

Morgan grabbed Elliot's arms and flung him back slightly then straightened up his collar. "Got a bit of a temper there Elliot. Maybe that is where your partner gets her hot headedness from. Let's just hope she can keep it together in there."

Elliot didn't say a word. Over the past several months he had let his temper get the better of him in certain situations, but this time it was purely due to his overprotectiveness of Olivia. He shouldn't have let her go in there, but he also had to keep the faith that she could handle the situation.

A few seconds later Morgan's phone rang and he promptly answered it.

Elliot listened as he heard Morgan conversing with just a few nods and yeses. Once he hung up the phone he waited for Morgan to divulge the information.

"That was your Captain Elliot. He's downstairs and he wants to talk to you."

"Shit!" Elliot cursed. There was no way he was going to be able to hide anything from his Captain.

Captain Cragen hadn't heard anything from his two best detectives he had sent out to St Elmo Elementary school that morning, so he figured he best get down there and find out for himself what was going on. He was joined by Fin and Munch who had already questioned everyone they could at the hospital. They had only been able to get bits and pieces of information, most of which they had already known.

Arriving at the scene Cragen who was wrapped in a black overcoat and checkered cap walked towards a few officers keeping watch at the perimeter of the crime scene tape.

He flashed them his credentials and then along with Munch and Fin stepped inside. Morgan greeted them in the caferia once again. Elliot trailed behind not really in the mood to face the wrath of Cragen especially when he found out about Olivia.

"You must be Captain Cragen," announced Morgan reaching out to shake his hand.

Cragen reciprocated. "You must be Trent Morgan. So what is the situation here? And where are my Detectives Stabler and Benson?"

Elliot coughed slightly and approached Cragen. "Captain i'm a little surprised to see you down here."

Cragen suspected something suspicious straight away. He had know Elliot far too long and could read him like a book. "Is that so Elliot. Now tell me what the hell is going on, and where's Liv?"

It took a few minutes for Cragen to process what Elliot had just told him. "So let me get this straight. You let Liv go in there alone with some crazed lunatic and you didn't try to stop her."

Elliot couldn't blame Cragen for being angry. He was angry at himself. "I didn't let her go in there capn... she just well insisted. You know what she's like."

Fin dove into Elliot almost knocking him clean over. "You sonavabitch!"

Cragen yanked Fin off the Detective. "That's enough!"

"Morgan you 're in charge here what do you have to say about this?"

"Hey i'm not getting into this. Detective Benson was pretty adament about going in there, and with all due respect Elliot here did try to talk her out of it, but well what can I say she is one annoying pain in the ass."

This time is was Munch's time to throw a few punches, but before he had the chance Fin grabbed him. "Forget it man."

As much as he wanted to blame Elliot, Cragen knew how stubborn Olivia could be, and he knew Elliot would go to any lengths to protect her. It was just they were like his family, and Olivia was like a daughter to him. He couldn't help but feel a pang of fear just knowing what she may have let herself in for.

Svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

"So Olivia don't you think it's about time we had a little fun. I mean we have to pass the time somehow, and quite honestly i'm getting a little bored."

Olivia watched as he rubbed himself with one hand whilst his other hand firmly gripped his weapon. "I haven't had...you know in a long time."

She turned away in disgust. "I'm not interested, so keep it in your pants." Silently she was nervous, but she had to stay calm and in control.

His cheeks redened in anger. "Fine! Maybe we'll see if Melissa wants to play."

Melissa retreated further against the wall as Macy lunged forward grabbing her arms roughly almost dragging her across the floor.

"Leave her alone John!" Olivia screamed as she attempted to restrain him.

"Get off Olivia! If you want to defy me that's your choice but Melissa will do exactly as I say."

Olivia wasn't giving up." John don't touch her!" She grabbed his arms attempting to wrestle him for the gun.

Svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu.

From the other side of the door the men could hear the commotion inside. They could hear the screams of both Olivia and Melissa.

"Olivia!" Elliot shouted. "Olivia what the hells happening?" His fists banged furiously on the door. He took out his gun. He was was going in, he had to.

"No Elliot!" screamed Fin. "We can't risk it with the hostages inside. Just wait."

Svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

"Bitch!" John howled. As much as he liked having Olivia around she was becoming quite the annoying pest. He jolted the gun away from her, and then pistol whipped her hard across the face causing her to slump to the ground in obvious pain.

The children were screaming, Melissa was crying and shouting protests whilst Olivia clutched her face. A small trickle of blood running down her cheek.

John quickly composed himself and began tearing at Melissa's skirt.

"Please John No!"

Olivia struggled towards John again, but he saw her and aimed the gun at her. "Maybe a shot to the head will suffice," he told her matter of factly.

Olivia closed her eyes and waited for the shot, but it never came. What she did hear was the sound of a struggle and when she opened her eyes she found it was Melissa attacking John. She couldn't see the gun but she certainly heard the bang. _OMG!_

John quickly inched away as he focused on the young teacher lying on the floor in front of him. Blood pooling beneath her shoulder close to where the bullet had hit

"Melissa, Melissa!" Olivia shouted as she kneeled by her side.

Svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

"What the hell was that?" Cragen demanded upon hearing the single gunshot. "Please tell me Olivia was wearing a vest."

Elliot nodded, although he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach_ What if Liv was shot? _He began kicking the door "Liv! Olivia! Damn you Macy what happened?"

Svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

Olivia pressed her hand over the wound. The blood began seeping through her fingers. From what she could gather the wound didn't appear to be life threatening but if left untreated, or she lost too much blood she could go into shock. "It's alright Melissa," she reassured her. "You're going to be okay."

"Now look what you've made me do!" Macy spat as he slammed his head into the wall.

The next sound they heard just made the situation a whole lot worse. It was one of the children and he was gasping for air.

"Miss Matthews," shouted one of the other children. "Its Carlos. He can't breathe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou to Lilbookworm7777, Shortcake2 and Sequinn for reviewing it is** so** appreciated.**

**Warning of some bad language in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4 **

**St Elmo Elementary school. 11.45 am**

"What the hell is wrong with him!" Macy screeched as he cast an exasperated look at the ceiling, listening as the small child's gasps became more apparent.

Melissa motioned Olivia down closer to her. "Carlos has asthma, he's having an attack. The stress must have brought it on."

_Asthma attack oh great! _"What do I do?" Olivia asked urgently. She had not dealt with this kind of medical emergency before.

Melissa's eyes started to flutter closed "I'm so tired."

Olivia shook her gently. "Melissa! Melissa! You need to stay awake. What do I do?" Then she remembered that asthmatics would usually carry an inhaler. "Does Carlos have an inhaler?"

Melissa gasped whilst trying to talk. Her face was pale and she was shivering. "Yes...he ...does...but... but ...it's locked ...in a..cabinet...in...the...medical room..."

"Where's the medical room?" Olivia asked in a desperate attempt to keep Melissa talking.

"Opposite Principle Gellar's room. It's on the first floor."

For the first time since he had started these events in motion Macy was beginning to panic. "I didn't mean to shoot her I swear. I really didn't. I loved her."

Olivia didn't really have time to listen to his self pity. "John listen to me. This little boy is having an asthma attack. It's very serious, and I really need to get his inhaler."

"No! No one is leaving." He said through clenched teeth, then further emphasized his point by standing near the exit with his gun levelled in front of him.

She had to reason with him. "Okay John have it your way, but would you at least let my partner go and get it."

"I said no!" He shrieked sounding rather flustered.

"Olivia!" another girl screamed. "Carlos is going blue."

Olivia raced over to Carlos who was was gripping his chest tightly, whilst wheezing wildly. His lips were turning an ugly shade of blue and she knew she had to act fast. "John please, this boy is going to die!"

Macy silently gazed at Olivia, her eyes pleading. "If I let you do this, I want something in return."

_Is he kidding. _"John this is no time for games."

Macy grabbed her wrist twisting it painfully. "If you want the boy to live then you'll do what I ask."

Relenting she shook her arm from his grasp. "What?"

He grinned at her with blazing intensity. "I want a kiss."

If it had been any other time she probably would have said no and waited to suffer the consequences, but this was not the time to argue. "Alright I'll do it."

He was surprised at how quickly she had succumbed to his proposition, but he didn't think he ought to be complaining. "That's a good girl. Now you can call your boyfriend." He inched away from the door, but still had his gun trained on her.

"Elliot," she called out.

"Liv. Thank god you're alright," she heard her partner respond from outside. From the tone of his voice he sounded rather relieved to hear her voice.

"Elliot I'm going to need you to do something for me."

Svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

As soon as Olivia had relayed the instructions about the location of the inhaler she required, he darted down to the first floor. He passed several rooms and was able to locate the medical room quickly. He found the cabinet but it was locked and required a key.

"DAMNIT!" He shouted loudly. Well he was going to have to improvise. He pulled out his gun and shot the lock. It took two shots before the lock clattered to the floor. He yanked open the door and began searching through the shelves for what he needed. After a few moments he finally pulled out a ziplock bag which was labelled with the name Carlos Ramanos 4B: Proventil inhaler. He snatched the bag and raced back to the classroom.

"Liv I have it."

svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

As soon as she heard her partner announcing he had the medicine she went to unlock the door.

John kept a close eye on her. He aimed the gun at her head whilst she reached outside for the bag. She only caught a glimpse of her partner as he handed it to her, but she managed to mouth a thank you before Macy pulled her back inside. He immediately locked the door again before sauntering over in anticipation of claiming his prize.

Olivia wasted no time in helping Carlos administer the medicine. He had obviously been well accustomed to using it as he knew exactly what to do. After three or four sprays the wheezing eased and his breathing gradually normalized.

Olivia breathed a big sigh of relief as a nice color of pink returned to Carlos' lips. "Thankyou," Carlos quietly uttered to her.

Olivia smiled."Your welcome." She then scooted across to Melissa who seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

Melissa slowly opened her eyes. "Is Carlos alright?"

Olivia held her hand finding it cold and clammy, her breathing becoming labored. "He's fine Melissa, but I think you're going into shock I'm going to try to help with that. She opened some store cupboards at the back of the classroom and found a large yellow blanket. She took off her own jacket, rolled it up and then put it under Melissa's head. She then loosely covered her with the blanket. The last thing she did was grab one of the small chairs and raised the teachers legs so they rested on it. It looked a little uncomfortable, but it was going to have to be a temporary measure for now. "Just rest Melissa, ok"

Melissa grimaced as she tugged on Olivia's arm. "Olivia... I want.. you... to... do... something... for...me."

"Ssh don't try to talk."

"Please... Olivia," she begged.

Olivia realized that is must have been important considering the amount of pain she seemed to be in. "Anything."

"If anything happens to me I want you to contact my fiance, his name is Brad Davidson. I want you to tell him that I love him. You see he's on a business trip in Vancouver, and won't be back until Monday."

Olivia squeezed her hand. "Don't you think we should try contacting him? He might want to be here."

Melissa tried to lift her head up in protest. "No. He'll only worry. Just promise me you'll tell him."

_It's bound to be all over the news by now. He's going to find out._ "I promise."

Melissa smiled at the Detective before noticing one of her students had sat down beside her and began showing her some drawings she had made.

Macy stepped behind Olivia, towering over her like some giant. "Okay Olivia, now you've finished playing Florence Nightingale we have some business to attend to. And don't even think now you can change your mind. I still hold all the cards here and I won't hesitate to shoot anyone."

She stood up from her position locking eyes with his. "I said I would and I will, but first you need to lose the gun."

"Okay." He promptly stuffed the handgun down the back of his pants then snaked an arm around her waist."

Olivia hesitated slightly, but then did the same pulling him in towards her. She was startled when his lips crashed onto hers before she could even draw a breath. His tongue maneuvering its way into her mouth. She tried to pull away but he grabbed her face hard so she couldn't move.

Her next move was more out of instinct. She bit down hard on his tongue until he let out a yelp and pulled away. Her knee then struck him right between his legs. Olivia then grabbed for the gun he had put away earlier and left him howling in pain.

Macy was sent writhing to the floor holding onto his crown jewels for dear life. "You bitch! You bitch!"

Olivia aimed the gun at him and shrugged. "You asked for it."

Macy composed himself. "Now, now Olivia don't do anything stupid. Your not thinking clearly." He inched himself upwards his face now hideously contorted.

"Oh I'm thinking very clearly. I'm thinking about the prison cell where you're going to be spending the rest of your miserable life."

His wicked laugh penetrated her very soul. "I'm not going to any prison Olivia," he told her firmly before he reached out her hand. "Now just give me the gun!"

She nervously squeezed the trigger "No way. It's over."

"You must think i'm really stupid darlin." He sprinted towards her and she absently pulled the trigger." She waited for the bang but instead nothing. _What!_

Macy reached into his pocket pulling out the clip. "Looking for this," he teased. "Did you honestly think I was going to trust you. The fucking police are never to be trusted, and you're no different. He yanked the gun from her and placed the clip back in. He then bolted over to his rifle and picked it up. "I'm actually quite surprised at your stupidity Olivia. All that police training and you never even checked to see if the gun was loaded. He waved his finger in front of her. "Tut, tut."

"John I..." but before she could speak he swung the rifle until it impacted her head knocking her out cold.

"John what was that?" Elliot's voice bellowed from behind the door.

Macy knelt down beside Olivia. "Oh I'm sorry Detective Stabler, but that was the sound of your precious girlfriend hitting the floor.

svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

"What the hell did you do to her you sonovabitch?" Elliot clenched his fists, his eyes stricken with fury. He wanted nothing more then to go in there and pummel his ass.

Morgan forced Elliot out of the way. "John this is Trent Morgan. Can you just let us know what has happened to Detective Benson?"

svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

Macy slumped down next to Olivia. "Don't worry she's fine, but she might wake up with one hell of a headache."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked calmly.

Macy swallowed hard whilst raking a hand through his hair. "Well her head and my gun... kind of had a little disagreement is all."

This time Elliot chimed in. "Macy if you've hurt her I'm going to kill you."

Macy rolled Olivia over onto her back. He observed a nasty wound that was still bleeding profusely just above her forehead. She was very still so he quickly felt for a pulse worried that he had hit her a little too hard. After several seconds he located it. Feeling the consistent beat under his fingertips meant he could relax a little. He watched her, noting how peaceful she looked and that gave him an idea. He had experienced how protective this Elliot character had been, so now it was time to put him to the test.

"Hey Detective Stabler."

"What?"

"You know I have your unconscious girlfriend right beside me." He couldn't see Elliot's face right now, but he tried to picture it.

"She is not my girlfriend. _Why does he keep thinking that?_ But if you lay one finger on her so help me god."

Macy just smiled to himself. "Well if she is not your girlfriend then you won't mind if I...well, you know have my way with her. I mean I'd rather do it when she is awake, but hey at least I won't have to deal with all that struggling."

svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

Elliot was seething. His Olivia was at the mercy of this lunatic and she couldn't even stop him. "Let me in there!"

Morgan attempted to restrain him. He could see how enraged the Detective was. He knew just how desperate he was to help his partner, but if he got in there he would be putting all their lives in jeopardy.

"Let go of me!" He swung his fist wildly at Morgan, but missed his target by a few good inches.

Fin jumped in to help to calm Elliot, but he was just slammed back with an elbow to the gut.

Elliot had his gun out now and kicking at the door. "You fucking touch her, and I swear to god I'll be eating your balls for breakfast." He shot a fist out at the small window and it cracked under the force. He wrenched it back as his knuckles began to bleed

Cragen stepped in. "Elliot calm down." He took a look at his hand. "This isn't helping anyone. Now let's get this seen to."

Macy heard the smash of something heavy against the glass. He guessed it must have had something to do with Elliot. "What the fuck Elliot! For someone you say is just your partner you seem pretty protective of her," John sniggered as he stroked her hair. "Just admit it Elliot you want to screw her, and now your all hot and jealous because I'm going to beat you to it."

"He's just playing you man," Fin explained. "He wants a reaction from you that's all."

Elliot had never cried before, but knowing what this guy could be doing to her had hit a raw nerve. He did have feelings for his partner, and it was not the ones he should have been having. He was married, and although him and Kathy had their fair share of arguments, he loved her and his kids. Olivia though, she was different, his bond went beyond partnership and these new feelings scared him to death.

svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

It had gone silent outside. Macy hadn't been disappointed with Elliot's reaction although he had hoped he would have done more but at least he would be nursing an injury for a while. The next moment he saw she was starting to stir so he scurried away quickly.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was all a blur. Her head thumped, but she couldn't remember why. She felt something warm and sticky on her forehead and when she pulled her hand away she saw the red darkened liquid which was half dried, but still covered her hand.

Macy leered over her. "Rise and shine Olivia. We're getting out of here."

She was still feeling woozy as she peered around the room. A spell of dizziness threatened her as she noticed the frightened children and Melissa still in the position she had last left her.

_Melissa! OMG! How is she? _She shuffled across the floor with every ounce of strength she had left. "Melissa, Melissa." She gently shook the teacher, then took hold of her hand.

The child who had been sitting with her earlier was leaning her head on her stomach. "She's just sleeping," she told Olivia.

Macy abruptly forced Olivia up. "I said we're getting out of here!"

Olivia's legs buckled as she was half dragged to a standing position. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous. "They're never just going to let us walk out of here. You know that don't you?"

"You wanna bet!" Instead of using his gun, he whipped out the knife he had brought along. He held it against her throat and walked towards the door asking for Elliot.

"I'm here John," Elliot replied.

"I've decided that Olivia and I are going to be going for a little ride."

Before Elliot could respond Morgan interrupted. "You know I can't let you do that John. Let's talk about something else I can do for you."

"Sorry Trent no can do. I'm leaving and I'm taking sweet Olivia with me."

Elliot was agitated and frustrated. This guy was obviously deluded if he thought he was letting him out of there with Olivia in tow. "You're not going anywhere with her you asshole!"

John thought for a moment re-evaluating the situation. He was in a slight predicament. There were armed officers lurking all over the school grounds, not to mention the snipers on the opposite building. He wouldn't stand a chance out there. He had to think of a plan and fast.

"Nervous are we?" Olivia gloated whilst he was deep in thought.

"Shut-up!" He jabbed the blade into her delicate skin inadvertently drawing blood.

He pushed her across the room and promptly grabbed one of the girls huddled with her friends. She screamed as Macy lifted her effortlessly with one arm, whilst he held onto Olivia with the other.

"Now Elliot. I just want you to know I have both Olivia and one of the kids with me. I'm going to be taking them both out of here and you're going to help me."

"Your fucking crazy if you think I'm going to help you."

Macy grinned maliciously. "You're not really in a position to deny me Elliot. If you do I won't hesitate to slits their throats.

svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

**I do appreciate reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter I did a few rewrites before I was happy with it.**

**Thankyou once again to those who reviewed the last chapter as always it's much appreciated.**

**Chapter 5 **

_I won't hesitate to slit their throats. _Those words were like a knife to the heart. Images filled his mind of that fateful day at the George Washington bridge bus terminal when Victor Gitano had slashed Olivia's throat. He had made the conscious decision to aid his partner and, due to his actions a child Gitano had been on the run with was killed. The guilt he felt was excruciating and only made worse by knowing Olivia's wound although deep and she had been very lucky hadn't been fatal.

He had blamed her. He was angry that she had gotten too close to the suspect and that she was the one who had caused him to let his guard down. It wasn't true, but Dr Huang's words still haunted him. _Every choice becomes a sacrifice. _

Now here he was again. Yet another predicament they were in because she chose to go into a situation with blinders on. Here he was faced with two lives to save, there could be no mistakes this time.

"Elliot. We can't let him leave with them. You know that don't you?" The voice of his captain shook him from his thoughts.

"You heard what he said Captain. He will hurt them both if I don't, and I'm not willing to take any chances this time."

There was an awkward silence within the group of men before Morgan piped up. "Elliot we have trained officers outside. All I need is for you to get us a clear shot and we can take this guy out."

Elliot shook his head in disagreement. "No way! It's too risky."

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Morgan asked folding his arms in anticipation of a worthy response.

"Get EMS down here and then I'm going to need a vest."

Svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu.

John Macy waited patiently. His arms were getting tired. Holding a wriggling kid whilst holding onto Olivia was hard work. "Hey Elliot what the hell is going on out there? I haven't got all day you know!"

Olivia shifted slightly the blade of the knife still pressed against her skin. "John please why don't you let the girl go and just take me."

Macy tightened his hold on her. "You think I'm stupid."

"No I don't, but I don't think you need us both, and I can see how difficult it will be keeping us both under control."

"Well then you'd better behave then," he snarled in her ear.

Olivia wasn't giving up. "John you'll still have me, and my partner is not going to let me get shot now, is he?"

"You wanna bet," he grinned. "Yeah that's right, I seen it once before. Some police officer shot one of his collegues to distract a suspect. He'd been wearing a vest so he was just a little bruised up, but then the suspect was taken out with a killshot to the head. That's right so I wouldn't put it past them to try the same tactics."

_What is he talking about? _"John I can assure you that's not going to happen."

John wavered. "Yeah well that Morgan guy is pretty ruthless Do you think he cares what happens to you. He wouldn't hesitate to take me down and you'd, well you'd just be collateral damage."

"Well then I'd think internal affairs would have something to say about that."

John placed the child he was holding down but firmly told her not to move before spinning Olivia around to face him. He held the knife towards her. "Take the vest off."

Olivia was reluctant knowing this would leave her completely vulnerable.

"Macy noticed her startled expression. "What are you afraid of Olivia? Afraid I'm right."

"No," she murmured.

"Then do it!" He jabbed the knife closer to her. "Come on hurry up!"

Olivia nervously removed the vest before she heard her partners voice from outside.

"John it's Elliot. I'm going to help you."

John smiled maliciously before grabbing the child once more and pushing Olivia towards the door.

Svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu.

They all waited with baited breaths for Macy and his hostages to emerge from the classroom. It felt like hours when in fact it had only been a few minutes. The door clicked and they all stood back.

Elliot was the first to see them as they inched out into the hallway. What caught his eye immediately was the gleaming metal of the blade at Olivia's throat. He saw the head wound along with the bruise beginning to form, and the thin line of dried blood on Olivia's neck too. _That bastard. _The thing that scared him the most though was the fact Olivia was no longer wearing her vest.

Elliot stepped forward formally introducing himself. "Hello John I'm Detective Elliot Stabler."

"Ah so your the the famous Elliot." He gazed at the slightly older man in front of him. "Hmmm not really sure what Olivia sees in you."

Elliot just ignored him before firing his next question. "John I'm going to have to check on Melissa and the kids."

"First I want you to put your gun down... Now," He instructed in an authoritative voice.

The other officers kept their distance but still focused on the situation. Morgan had his radio and was whispering instructions into it.

Elliot slowly rested his weapon on the floor. "Okay Macy see it's gone."

"Now kick it over here?"

Elliot obeyed once again as the gun slid across the floor. "Look Melissa is going to need some medical attention so I've got EMS on their way and Detective Tutuola here is going to help the children okay."

"Fine but no funny business or you'll know what'll happen." He tightened his grip on Olivia pressing the knife harder into her throat.

Elliot locked eyes with Olivia as he passed her. The normal sparkle in them had gone and she looked pale and exhausted. "It's okay John. You're in control here all right." He was in the room for a good few minutes before he came out just in time to see the two EMS workers bounding down the hallway.

Elliot relayed some information to them about Melissa's condition and they nodded before disappearing inside.

Macy was becoming restless. "Now Elliot get us the hell out of here."

_I have to keep calm. I have to keep calm._ He kept telling himself over and over again.

When Macy approached the other men standing together he stopped. He stared directly at one man in particular. "You must be Trent Morgan?"

Morgan stepped forward nodding. "Why don't you just give it up? He stepped even closer. "How far do you think you're going to get Macy?"

Macy shifted nervously. "Far enough."

Morgan continued his negotiatation. We''ll have every officer and state trooper hunting you down. You will be found believe you me."

Macy just let out a hideous shriek. "Well we'll see about that. Now let's get moving or you'll be spending the next week mopping up their blood." He gestured to the other officers to stay in front of him as he didn't want any nasty surprises.

When they were finally outside Olivia shivered as she was assaulted by a blast of cold air. The little girl just screamed as she saw countless armed police pointing guns right at them.

"It's all right baby," Olivia reassured her. "Just be brave for me okay."

Morgan quickly ordered the men to lower their weapons.

"Where's your car Elliot?" Macy asked as he planned his getaway. His eyes darted around at the amount of officers swarming the area. He did kind of feel special knowing that he was getting all this attention.

"Macy think about what you're doing?" Morgan was still trying to persuade Macy, but his efforts were still futile.

"Oh I am," he retorted.

Olivia's whole body ached. She could hardly breathe especially with her captors arm wrapped so tightly around her neck and the blade resting on her neck. "Please John it's still not too late to give yourself up," she choked.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her, his booming voice almost bursting her eardrum. He then diverted his attention back to Elliot. "Your car Elliot."

Elliot in an effort to keep Macy calm gestured him closer to his parked car. "Here we are John."

Macy then put the knife away but drew his gun instead. He aimed it at Elliot. "Open the door, that one." Pointing to the rear door.

Elliot opened the door and Macy threw the little girl on the back seat. With his other free hand he pulled Olivia closer in front of him with the gun at her head. "Now I want a pair of cuffs."

Morgan had been patiently waiting for an opportunity to have this guy taken down, but with him using both Olivia and the child as a shield it had been quite impossible without risking their lives. Now though with the child out of the equation he decided to get in touch with one of his snipers perched up on the roof. "Do you have a shot?"

He waited for the snipers response. "Negative," came the static voice over the radio.

"Damnit! I just need more time... Standby," he then commanded.

Elliot was curious as to what he needed cuffs for as he reached into his back pocket for them.

Olivia let out a yelp as Macy jabbed the gun harshly into her side. "Hurry up Detective."

Elliot handed over the handcuffs just wishing he could do something to end this, but every idea he had carried a risk he just wasn't willing to take.

"No wait." John paused before handing the cuffs back to Elliot. He spun Olivia around and pulled her close to him. "You cuff her."

"What?"

Macy was getting more and more irate. "C'mon Elliot you know how to cuff someone. You've been doing it to criminals for years."

It felt good to cuff the scum of the earth he had to deal with on a regular basis, but it didn't feel good to be cuffing his own partner.

"Oh I get it," Macy teased. "You wish you were cuffing her to a bed and thinking about all the things you would like to do to her. Who knows maybe she's into that kinky stuff."

Elliot eyed him with a look of contempt. "Your sick."

Macy shrugged. "Well your loss. Now give me the key."

Elliot handed the key over and watched as Macy tossed it in the direction of some undergrowth.

"Now the keys to your car."

"I can't let you leave John so why don't you let me know how we can fix this little situation." It was a last ditch effort to make him see sense but it seemed to only rattle him further.

"Give me the keys Elliot, or I will kill her."

Elliot had never felt so defeated and he felt he had no choice but to hand them over.

Morgan could see that Macy was going to get away. He got onto the radio again."Do you have a shot?" It was several seconds before he received a response.

"Negative."

Macy forced Olivia into the passenger seat then quickly clambered into the drivers side before slamming the door and speeding away.

The little girl was lying on the back seat sobbing. Olivia tried to console her best she could.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Bethany."

"It's okay Bethany. Everything is gong to be fine. We're just going for a little ride that's all." She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she had to stay strong.

They sped towards several officers blocking the exit. Macy pushed his foot down accelerating even faster so soon they would have to move.

As they were almost out onto the street an officer stepped out holding a rifle and took aim.

Olivia ducked down and told Bethany to stay down as well. She heard the shot but Macy continued driving. Another shot and the glass sprayed all over them. She heard a grunt as the car suddenly weaved to the side almost out of control.

As soon as Macy had taken off Morgan sent out a message for every patrol car in the area to be in pursuit. Cragen immediately invited Elliot and Munch to ride with him in his vehicle. He placed his siren on the hood as they joined in the chase. No sooner had they left the school grounds they were alerted that shots had been fired at Macy's vehicle and that he possibly had been shot.

Bethany was crying as she remained low on the back seat shielding herself from the glass.

Olivia slowly looked up to see John clutching a gunshot wound to his chest."

He had one hand still gripping the steering wheel but blood was seeping through his jacket and he was sweating profusely. "John? John?"

"WHAT!"

"John you're shot you need to get to the hospital."

He gasped in between fits of coughing. "I don't need no hospital." He could hear the sirens wailing in the distance. He knew how relentless the cops were and that they wouldn't give up. He knew without hospital treatment he was most likely going to die, and even if he didn't he couldn't bear the thought of going to prison. No there was only one way out for him. He swung the car around heading towards the East river.

Elliot was nervous. If Macy had indeed been shot he was the one driving the vehicle. What would happen if he lost control or passed out. He also knew Olivia was handcuffed so in no way could assist.

So far they had only been alerted to one sighting of the car and that it was heading to the upper east side.

"Upper east side?" Cragen questioned as they swiftly changed direction.

Munch was consulting the map. "Well somehow I don't think he's here to check out Bloomingdales."

Elliot was just about to ask Munch what else when they were contacted over the radio to say Macy had been spotted heading towards the East river.

Elliot was confused. "East River? Why the hell would he be heading there?"

Munch had a feeling why he was but he didn't think Elliot would want to hear his theory right now.

Cragen instructed the other officers to attempt to cut him off before he got anywhere near the river. It seemed he also realized what Macys plans were.

Elliot was freaking out. He had this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that there was a reason he was at the river and it wasn't to enjoy the view.

Svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu.

Macy followed the road signs for the East river. The sirens were becoming louder and louder _They're getting closer now.__  
_

Olivia heard the sirens too. She kept checking periodically in the hope of seeing a squad car. Clearly Macy's driving was becoming more and more unpredictable and erratic as he continued weaving dangerously in and out of traffic.

"Are they coming to rescue us Olivia?" Bethany asked quietly

Macy leered over his seat. "They're never going to make it in time kid so don't get all excited."

Olivia's heart missed a beat and she felt awfully light-headed. "John what are you talking about? What are you going to do?"

"Maybe that will answer your question." He pointed to the stretch of river ahead of them.

Olivia shook her head in despair "No John you can't be serious."

Macy laughed. "I sure am sweetheart." He started coughing uncontrollably with blood spraying onto his hand. "I've got nothing to lose now."

Olivia found herself pleading with him. It was not something she normally did. It made her sound weak and she hated that. "Don't do this John. Please let us out...Please."

Macy brought the car to a halt and leaned towards her smoothing her hair with his bloody hand. "It's such a pity Olivia. I really wished we'd got to know each other a little better. You are so beautiful so I didn't really want to have to do this." He kissed her on the cheek before recentering his position and staring straight ahead.

"So don't." Her voice was trembling now. Her breathing heavy.

Just then they were violently jolted as a car impounded the side. It was a patrol car that seemed to come out of nowhere and was attempting to spoil his plans.

It didn't deter John though as he stepped on the gas flooring it towards the waters edge.

"John please!"

Bethany was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Olivia I'm scared."

"It's okay Bethany." But it wasn't okay. In a few seconds they would be in that water and they were either going to drown or freeze to death.

Macy looked at her once more with eyes that were full of emotion. "I'm sorry Olivia." Within seconds the car careered over the ledge and landed in the water with an almighty splash.

Olivia fought like mad to get out of the cuffs as the freezing water began seeping it. Twisting her wrists painfully until they were red and raw yet they remained fully restrained._  
_

__Svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

Cragen turned sharply into the direction of approximately five patrol cars all gathered around the waters edge. They had only just received the call explaining what had taken place, and ever since they'd heard about the situation Elliot had been furiously cursing. He didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before he leapt out and raced over to the several officers deep in discussion.

"OMG! Olivia! Olivia!" He peered over the edge to see the car slowly sinking. He was already preparing to go in when Cragen stopped him.

"Elliot are you crazy. You can't go in there."

"Captain, Olivia and that little girl are in that car. They're going to die if we don't do something."

Another officer approached them. We've alerted the FDNY they're on their way with a rescue boat."

Elliot threw off his jacket. "There's no time."

"The current is too strong Elliot you'll be swept under." Munch tried to reason with him but it was no good before they had a chance to advise him further Elliot had already jumped in.

Svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu.

**All reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here we go with another chapter. **

**This chapter contains some bad language.**

**Chapter 6**

She hadn't imagined dying like this. She had always assumed if she was going to die it would be in the line of duty, and certainly not in the icy waters of the East river.

Someone was screaming, a child's cries assaulted her senses. _Bethany. _Olivia whipped her head around to find Bethany cowering on the back seat. The water hadn't quite reached her yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Next she glanced across at the man responsible for their situation. Macy. He was slumped forward, blood from his wound was slowly mixing with the murky water. She couldn't tell if he was dead or alive, but she had convinced herself that if help didn't arrive soon they would all be dead.

She cast a thought to Elliot. _Does he even know where we are? And if he does would he make it in time. _There was no time to ponder these thoughts though. She was well aware they only had a couple of minutes before the car sank making any chance of an escape virtually impossible. Olivia braced herself. _I have to save us._

She heaved herself against the passenger door almost surprised she hadn't dislocated her shoulder with the amount of battering it was taking. The door didn't budge and she leaned back in the seat feeling defeated. Not ready to give up she swung her legs around and kicked at the window. She was sure that with the smallish heel on her shoe she may have been able to break the window, but after three or four kicks the window was still intact.

"Olivia! The water, it's coming." Bethany wailed from behind her.

The water continued to rise, it was almost to her waist and she shivered with the cold. She needed to remain calm. The first thing she had to do was get to the back seat. It was evident that the water was much deeper where she was telling her the heavier front was sinking fast.

"Bethany listen to me," Olivia instructed.

The terrified child nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can you try opening the window for me?" Olivia wasn't sure if this was possible but they had to try.

Bethany grabbed the lever and pulled. "Olivia it's stuck I can't do it. I'm so scared."

They couldn't give up. "Bethany I know your scared sweetheart, but just try it again for me, okay."

Olivia was using what little strength she had left aiming to make it to the back seat when she felt a hand reach out and grab her.

"Where do you think you're going Olivia?" It was Macy. His voice sounded weak, but he was still very much alive.

"Let go of me John!" She wrestled hard trying to escape his vice like grip. "Bethany keep trying the window honey."

Bethany felt the water covering her leg causing her to panic. "Olivia, the water it's so cold."

Macy continued his hold on Olivia. His raspy breaths becoming feeble but his hold on her was still firm.

"I did it Olivia. I opened it," Bethany panted slightly out of breath.

Olivia's face lit up. She hadn't managed to open it fully just a little more then half way but she was sure this small child would fit through it. The only thing that mattered now was making sure Bethany had a chance to get to safety "Bethany can you swim?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes my mommy takes me for lessons at the swimming pool."

Olivia smiled. "That's good Bethany."

Though as the water poured through the open window at an alarming rate Bethany began to hyperventilate. The freezing temperature of the water was painfully numbing.

"Sweetheart try not to panic." _That was easier said then done. _"Now I'm going to need you to climb out of the window. Can you do that?"

Bethany nodded once again and pushed herself towards it. She clawed at the sides trying to get some kind of grip but the force of the water was strong. She successfully wiggled some of her body through when a large hand grasped at her pants.

"You get back in here you little brat!" Macy yelled as the little girl desperately forced herself through the small gap in the window.

Olivia managed to wrench at his hand forcing him to release his grip on her. "Don't listen to him Bethany! Just go and don't look back."

"Bitch!" John yanked on Olivia's hair forcing her head back. "At least I still have you, and you're not going anywhere."

Bethany struggled through the window but as she inched her body further she found herself stuck. "Olivia! Olivia! I'm stuck. Olivia help me!" The little girl coughed uncontrollably as she swallowed a mouthful of the salty water.

John snaked his arm tightly around her neck almost cutting of her air supply. "You can't help her Olivia, so don't try."

Olivia had never felt so helpless, but the water now covered her entire body and she could no longer feel her legs or feet. It was creeping up towards her neck the water splashing about her face. She was exhausted, every ounce of strength diminished.

As it seemed all was lost the next words she heard filled her with renewed hope. "Olivia! Olivia!" Came Bethany's frantic cries. "I see a man."

_Elliot. Could it really be him?_

svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

As soon as he hit the water he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. The freezing water had hit him like a ton of bricks. His clothes were immediately becoming waterlogged and they weighed him down heavily, but relentlessly he started to swim. He had never swam this fast in all his life, but that was because he knew two lives depended on him.

The car was up ahead. It was going down fast and from this distance he couldn't tell if there were any signs of life inside.

_What if they're already dead. No I can't think like that. They have to be alive. Olivia is the strongest person I know. _This thought only propelled him onwards, battling against the strong current. His arms were tiring and his heart pounded loudly, but still he continued on until he was almost outside the car.

The front end was almost completely submerged, but the back end was still bobbing just above the surface and that's when he saw her. The little girl with whom Macy had taken hostage along with Olivia was attempting to climb out of the rear door window. He pushed himself towards her elated that she was okay, but still frantically worried about his partner.

"Help me! Help me!" He heard the child scream as he swam closer.

"It's okay, It's okay," he reassured her. "I'm a police officer. My name is Elliot." He reached out to grab hold of her which he found out was surprisingly hard to do when he was trying to keep himself afloat.

As Elliot tugged at the little girl he was able to catch glimpse of Olivia who at that moment was being restrained by Macy in the front of the car. He could see that the water was considerably high leaving her with very little time, meaning he had to act fast. "It's okay Liv I'm going to get you out of there."

"Olivia!" Bethany cried as her rescuer pulled harder. She quickly turned reaching one hand out to Olivia. "Grab my hand."

Olivia only managed to grab hold of her fingertips before Macy jerked her back. "Don't worry about me Bethany I'll be fine." She then spluttered as she inadvertantly swallowed a mouthful of water.

Finally with one more tug Bethany was free. Elliot held her close to him, but still kept an eye on his partner. "Liv! Liv! Let her go you son..." he trailed off realizing he had a pair of small ears listening right next to him."

Olivia heard him vaguely above the roar of the water rapidly filling up the interior. However all she could think of was him getting Bethany away from there.

"You better say your goodbyes Elliot, cause you're never going to see her alive again," Macy taunted menacingly.

_Sonavabitch!_ Lethargy was setting in as he held onto Bethany keeping her head out of the water. He needed to get her to safety, but he couldn't bear to leave Olivia.

That was when he heard the boat. He had never felt such relief in his entire life. With his stronger arm he forced himself against the current dragging Bethany with the other arm. Reaching the small rescue boat he helped Bethany into the awaiting arms of two EMTS who were on board. Two rescue workers was preparing to enter the water but Elliot was already swimming vigorously back to the car.

Olivia didn't know how much longer she could last in these waters, but she hoped she would pass out from hyperthermia before she went through the terrifying process of drowning.

Macy weakened his hold on her as the last of the air was slowly used up. "It's okay Olivia, soon we'll be together," he whispered.

Then she saw him. He was outside the window again, pulling desperately on the door but it wouldn't open.

She could hear Macy screaming at her. "He can't have you Olivia!" In one last ditch attempt he reached for his knife and plunged it into her side.

She gasped as she felt the searing surge of pain. Although her body was already numb she knew she had been stabbed. Blood was already spilling into the water.

John dropped he knife before he let go of her completely. She saw him floating there his eyes wide open and she knew he was finally dead.

As the water creeped over her head she took in a long deep breath.

Elliot resurfaced taking a much needed gasp of air. He knew time was of the essence. She had no air, and he had only three or four minutes to save her life. He had to get the door open, but he would have to wait until the pressure equalized. He just hoped by then it wouldn't be too late.

He ducked under the water once more and pressed up against the glass to check she was still conscious. He saw her close to the window looking extremely terrified.

Her head felt like it was going to explode. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold her breath for. Although she had basic swimming skills, survival skills was never something she had to undertake at the academy.

Elliot couldn't stand this. He pounded on the window over and over again. The pain he felt watching her suffering was unbearable.

Olivia's whole body seemed like it was on fire and she could no longer hold her breath. _Is this it? Is this to be my watery grave? _She gasped as water flooded into her lungs. She involuntarily tried to hold her breath again but this only resulted in her inhaling more water. She couldn't scream and she slowly felt everything becoming rather fuzzy. Even in the murky depths everything was such a blur, and then all she saw was total darkness.

Elliot shook his head furiously as he noticed her eyes close and her body go limp. He quickly pulled himself to the surface for another intake of air. It was then he felt a pair of strong hand reaching for him. The two rescue workers dressed in scuba gear were by his side and they had a life hammer which they were going to use to break the glass.

Elliot ignored them as he dived under again ahead of them. He knew he should let them handle things now as they were wearing breathing apparatus and were equipped, but he just couldn't leave her side. He grabbed the handle of the door again, and amazingly this time it opened.

_Thank you god. _He had prayed for a miracle and this was it. _All those hail Mary's finally paid off._ He reached for her placing one arm across her chest and then swam to the surface.

Elliot was exhausted. He was trying to catch his breath whilst holding Olivia in his arms. "Liv." She was so pale and her lips so blue. He felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. It was then that he noticed a stream of blood flowing from her side.

Panic stricken he was almost grateful when the divers approached him. They immediately lifted her away from him and into the waiting boat. One of the rescue workers removed the handcuffs using bolt cutters before the EMTS started to work on her using medical jargon he couldn't understand. They threw blankets on her and then started CPR. He was helped into the boat where he slumped down beside her grabbing for her hand.

"Please Liv. You've got to be okay. You hear me. You have to be... because what would I do without you." The EMTS continued their resuscitation efforts and he heard them announce they needed an emergency evacuation. "Liv please.." A single tear slowly ran down his cheek. "I love you."

Svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu svu

**Okay I'm assuming with that confession I should really let Olivia survive unless I want to be really evil...**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
